Aquário
by Mlle Marie
Summary: Aquário era um querubim, sobrevoando as pessoas na ponte, as olhando de longe. E eu? Eu era o mau agarrado em seu pé, tentando, não pegar uma carona para o céu, mas levála comigo para o inferno.


**N/A: **Não está betada, se alguém se canditar, eu aceito.

* * *

**Aquário**

_Menininha do meu coração_

_Eu só quero você_

_A três palmos do chão_

_Menininha, não cresça mais não_

_Fique pequenininha na minha canção_

_Senhorinha levada_

_Batendo palminha_

_Fingindo assustada_

_Do bicho-papão_

- Eles ainda te chamam de criança?

Perguntei sentindo-a tremer ao simples som da minha voz.

Estava certo. Primeiro temor. Era assim que começava, ela precisava temer-me e respeitar-me, como superior. Só então ouviria meus conselhos, só então me obedeceria, acreditando somente em mim e negando todas as outras pessoas e qualquer ajuda que elas quisessem lhe oferecer. Ela precisava acreditar que estava sozinha, que não tinha mais ninguém.

- Não, mas me tratam como uma. – Balbuciou ela, com os olhinhos lacrimejando. – O que eu faço? Me diga, por favor, o que fazer. – Suplicou a minha menina.

Passei uma mão sobre a cabeça dela, acariciando os cabelos macios, ruivos demais para o meu gosto. Eles me lembravam uma mulher que eu havia sacrificado há muitos anos. O choro estridente de um bebê ecoava pelos meus ouvidos sempre que eu tocava a menina e isso às vezes me assustava. Era como se minha mente regredisse também ao tempo em que eu era um adolescente, com algum resquício de sentimento.

- Você não precisa se preocupar com essas coisas quando estiver aqui. Não comigo. – Afastei minha mão dos cabelos cor de ferrugem e toquei o rosto cheio de sardas, com traços ainda infantis, escorregando o polegar e o indicador, segurei com suavidade o queixo delicado, obrigando-a a me encarar. "Criança, o que você está fazendo aqui?" Pensei. – Aqui você não precisa ser adulta. Comigo você pode ser apenas uma menininha... É só deixar que eu cuide de você.

Foi então que ela apagou.

Perdi o controle novamente.

A mente de Ginny acordou, mas ela não tinha forças sequer para abrir os olhos. Havia desmaiado outra vez, pensou, e o desespero a invadiu instantaneamente. O que teria feito dessa vez? Se tivesse forças rezaria a Merlim ou a qualquer outro tipo de Deus dos bruxos para que não houvesse machucado ninguém, mas não conseguia mover-se e, por experiência, sabia que não o conseguiria durante, pelo menos, os próximos cinco minutos. Será que Merlim escutava pensamentos? Mesmo que escutasse, não adiantaria, também não conseguia raciocinar com clareza. Era em momentos como esse que culpava sua família por nunca a ter ensinado uma religião. Ultimamente a certeza em um Deus lhe fazia muita falta.

Aos poucos sua memória parecia voltar em flashes, mas nunca voltava completamente. Eram apenas fragmentos que aos poucos iam se revelando e no final acabavam obrigando-a a voltar, a voltar para os braços dele. Os olhos cinzas, sem os quais sabia que não conseguiria viver, chamavam-na em pensamento, assombrando-a. Um fragmento voltou, certa vez, em uma aula de Herbologia e assustou-a a tal ponto que acabou por derrubar uma das preciosas plantas da professora Sprout. A professora tirou pontos da Grifinória e seus colegas reclamaram dela.

"Weasley desastrada!"

"Cabeça de fósforo!"

"Sardenta!"

Apenas ele gostava das suas sardas, apenas Tom.

Lembrou-se de um dia quando andavam sob um céu sem estrelas e ela queixou-se das sardas. Tom segurou seu rosto entre as mãos e disse-lhe que as achava perfeitas. Perfeitas... E soltando-a, de repente começou a rir. Ginny pensou que ele ria dela, que ria das suas sardas, que era tudo mentira e ele a achava ridícula. Mas então Tom, percebendo a decepção nos olhos dela, abraçou-a contra si e qualquer sentimento de solidão ou arrependimento por ter confiado nele foi embora. Ele nunca a havia abraçado antes e a sensação era incomensuravelmente maravilhosa. Era mais aconchegante que seus abraços em família, quando sentia que era amada apenas por obrigação. Menos cálido que ser abraçada pela pessoa amada, de alguma forma tinha a certeza. Não havia embaraço, parecia que seu pai podia pegá-la novamente no colo e ela podia chorar sem vergonha, mas então não tinha a menor vontade de chorar. E como se algo ruim ameaçasse acontecer se ele a soltasse, aos poucos Tom afrouxou os braços e a deixou ir.

Quando voltou depois daquela vez, ele lhe explicou porquê rira, apontando para as estrelas que ele mesmo tinha colocado ali. "Vi Aquário em suas sardas." Ela olhou para o céu confusa, até que um sorriso tomou conta de seu rosto gradativamente. Sempre olhava para ele com uma felicidade dolorida, culpada, mas não naquele dia. Naquele dia tudo que sentia era admiração, porque sabia que ninguém mais seria capaz de procurar (e encontrar) estrelas em sinais faciais por simplesmente querer despreocupá-la. "E a graça disso é que um aquário pode ser cheio de sardinhas." Ginny riu prazerosamente. E Tom pareceu satisfeito consigo mesmo por, mais uma vez, ter conseguido que ela esquecesse dos problemas. Não precisaria de muito tempo até que ela não quisesse, e nem pudesse, mais ir embora.

Só precisava fazer com que ela parasse de fugir.

Ginny levantou a cabeça sentindo a dormência em seu pescoço formigar, moveu os braços e aos poucos foi conseguindo ficar de pé. Logo seria noite e já fazia muito tempo que estava sentada ali, na biblioteca. Só quando conseguiu ficar completamente de pé, foi que percebeu o quanto estava com fome. Estar com Tom a consumia de tal forma que parecia que não se alimentava há dias. Passaria na cozinha antes de ir para o dormitório, os elfos domésticos pareciam ser os únicos que ainda eram bons com ela. Eles e Tom.

Mas se Tom era bom com ela, ela era muito má com ele, era ingrata. Sentia-se culpada por acreditar mais nele do que em seus irmãos e por vezes o negava, mas sempre que em um momento de fraqueza apelava para o diário, ele estava lá para acalentá-la, de braços sempre abertos. Não lhe haviam ensinado a ter fé em Merlim, ou qualquer outro Deus, mas sozinha, ela aprendera a ter fé em Tom, porque era ele quem cuidava dela.

No caminho para a cozinha folheou as páginas amareladas do diário a procura de alguma pista do que tinha feito desta vez, enquanto estivera sob o domínio dele, mas tudo que encontrou foram essas palavras escritas em letra desenhada: "Qual sua estação do ano preferida, Aquário?" "Outono", pensou e escreveu Ginny. Porque era no outono, quando as folhas caiam e marejavam o chão, que a vida começava a se renovar, o outono era a única estação onde era possível ver vida na morte.

Apenas quando já era possível escutar o bater de panelas e o ciciar dos elfos domésticos, foi que Ginny percebeu sua roupa suja de tinta vermelha e entrou em pânico. Olhou assustada ao seu redor e ouviu passos no início do corredor. Precisava se esconder urgentemente. Pensou se os elfos a ajudariam e decidiu não arriscar, o único em que podia confiar verdadeiramente era Tom e chamar por ele naquele momento, quando estava exausta e faminta, seria praticamente suicídio, mas o que importava a morte agora? Temeu com esse pensamento. Tinham-lhe ensinado a dar valor à vida, mas à morte? Esta não tinha real importância.

Tremendo, escondeu-se atrás de uma peça da tapeçaria e abriu o diário, rabiscando rápida, pedidos para que Tom a salvasse, mais uma vez.

_Menininha, que graça é você_

_Uma coisinha assim_

_Começando a viver_

_Fique assim, meu amor_

_Sem crescer_

_Porque o mundo é ruim, é ruim_

_E você vai sofrer de repente_

_Uma desilusão_

_Porque a vida é somente_

_Teu bicho-papão_

- Aquário, é bom revê-la tão rápido. – Eu disse observando o quão pálida ela estava. Pobre criança.

Percebi que ela olhava ao redor reparando em cada detalhe do novo ambiente que eu criara, apenas com o intuito de agradá-la e querer fazê-la ficar sempre mais e mais. As folhas caiam das árvores e eram levadas pelo vento enquanto ela me olhava assombrada.

- Tom, por favor, vão me encontrar, vão descobrir... – Ela murmurou, os lábios trêmulos e sem cor.

- Não esqueça, aqui você não precisa ser assim, você pode ser livre ao meu lado. Você não quer ser livre? – Perguntei e então, parecendo lembrar de algo, a menina ergueu a cabeça.

- Queria que você visse como estou, o que faz comigo. – Ela queria jogar? Uma criança, se queria jogar que não esperasse ganhar.

- Você escolheu isso, apenas você, foi você quem chamou por mim. Sempre é você quem chama. – Falei com a voz mansa. Ela estava com raiva e precisava pensar que eu era misericordioso, que estava certo e não me enfureceria. – Deixe-me cuidar de você mais uma vez e vai estar tudo bem.

Tão pálida ela estava, os olhos tão fundos que pensei talvez estar usando-a demais. E perguntei-me pela primeira vez se ela não suportaria.

- Mas vão me pegar... – Choramingou, cada vez mais parecida com uma criancinha.

Aproximei-me e estendi minha mão para ela, que a pegou. Aos poucos as olheiras sumiram e a cor voltou a sua pele, porém, apesar dela parecer uma criança saudável novamente, os olhos já não tinham mais o mesmo brilho. Eu a estava destruindo, pouco a pouco eu sugava sua vida. Estendi a outra mão mostrando o ambiente ao nosso redor.

- Olhe o que fiz para você. Não Gostou?

Observei-a enquanto ela olhava as folhas secas, em vários tons de amarelo, marrom e vermelho, caírem no chão e se renovarem como por mágica. Era um ciclo interminável, as folhas caiam sendo absorvidas pela terra, para aparecerem nos galhos e caírem novamente. Assemelhava-se muito a uma fonte, onde no lugar de jorrar água, jorravam folhas. O vento também era de outono e a vi fechar os olhos por alguns segundos para apreciá-lo. Minha menininha estava aprendendo a apreciar as coisas boas da vida e logo então eu iria tirá-la dela. Soltando minha mão, algo que nunca tinha ousado fazer antes, pois era sempre eu o primeiro a interromper o contato, ela se jogou sobre um pequeno monte de folhas secas. Eram incríveis os gestos de inocência dos quais ela ainda era capaz.

Mas enquanto Aquário brincava entre folhas secas, eu fazia peripécias com o seu corpo no mundo considerado real.

Uma gata foi petrificada.

Galos foram assassinados.

Um aluno.

Uma sangue-ruim...

Tudo sob minhas ordens, ou as ordens dela.

Mas não. Aquela era ela. A criança deitada no monte de folhas que não sabia da existência de um abismo entre o bem e o mal, de uma ponte entre os dois lados e que era nessa ponte que a maioria das pessoas se encontrava. E na vida só existiam duas formas de obter sucesso: ou a pessoa pulava no abismo - para as profundezas do inferno - ou voava para o céu, na maioria das vezes tentando levar outros consigo. Mas para voar era preciso já nascer com asas. Apesar de existir a opção de passar a vida pulando, ela é cansativa e inútil demais para a maioria. Também tinham as pessoas que subiam nos outros para alcançar o céu, mas o máximo que conseguiam era tornar a queda para o inferno mais alta e perigosa.

Aquário era um querubim, sobrevoando as pessoas na ponte, as olhando de longe. E eu? Eu era o mau agarrado em seu pé, tentando, não pegar uma carona para o céu, mas levá-la comigo para o inferno.

Ela me olhou e chamou para perto de si, para ficar ali com ela no meio das folhas, como se eu também fosse uma criança. Era incrível o modo como ela me vencia assim, com pureza e inocência. E quando por vezes tive ânsias de destruir aquilo tudo, toda aquela bondade incômoda, ela me olhava nos olhos e sossegava minha alma, coisa que nenhum outro ser jamais havia conseguido, coisa que eu não entendia... Como uma garotinha podia sossegar uma alma fragmentada em sete pedaços? Como?

E então me perguntei se eu não estava me enganando. Se não era ela que tentava arrancar-me do inferno em que me encontrava com todas as forças de suas pequenas asas. Mas ela precisava de mim, não precisava? Ela estava ali porque precisava, não?

Foi ai que percebi que começava a enganar a mim mesmo e por mais que negasse a menina começava a me influenciar.

Estava na hora. Era tempo de terminar tudo aquilo, todo aquele sentimentalismo barato.

Levantei-me do chão, onde havia deitado ao lado da criança ruiva.

- Olhos de mel, está na hora. – Disse estendendo a mão para que ela a pegasse.

- Não, Tom. Deixe-me ficar mais um pouco. – Pediu de olhos fechados sentindo o vento tocar suas sardas.

- Aquário, quer ficar para sempre? – Perguntei finalmente.

- Para sempre? Não posso Tom, posso? – Ela estava um pouco confusa, tinha os olhos abertos agora e me fitava.

- Se você quiser... – Perguntei-me se conseguiria concluir meu plano com ela a fitar-me daquele jeito. – O mundo lá fora é cruel e vai sempre te machucar. Aqui você não precisa se preocupar com a dor, poderá ser para sempre essa menina doce e tímida.

- Se eu ficar, você fica comigo?

Algo estranho revirou em meu estômago. Ela queria que _eu _ficasse com ela? Disse a mim mesmo que aquilo não era inesperado, não era preciso ficar surpreso. Mas, mesmo assim, algo em meu interior surpreendeu-se com a pergunta em tom de pedido. Ninguém nunca havia querido minha companhia sem interesse, apenas por querer ficar ao meu lado. Mal sabia ela o que aquilo significava.

- Não posso. – Respondi, pela primeira vez em muitos anos, sincero.

Ela ficou de pé, pequenina em seu vestido branco. Sempre o mesmo vestido, que nunca ousei perguntar "por quê". Era Aquário a personificação da pureza. Olhou-me de um modo estranho, que eu não era capaz de compreender.

- Então por que eu ficaria?

Ela me pegou, eu não tinha mais nada a oferecer. Agora tudo que podia dizer para convencê-la seriam falsas promessas e não queria mentir para minha menina.

Tinha algo errado, algo _muito_ errado. _Eu_ não queria mentir? Merlim, o que aquela criança havia feito comigo?! Para negar tudo de novo que sentia – eu _sentia_! – decidi que a hora era chegada. O corpo dela estava no lugar certo, agora faltava pouco para chegarmos ao final da câmara secreta e então eu teria vida novamente. Mentir, mentir! Era preciso, necessário!

- Existem vários outros motivos para que você ficasse, mas se insiste mesmo, fico com você.

Os olhos dela brilharam de satisfação, aproximou-se correndo e parou na minha frente com um brilho morno na face.

- Fica mesmo, Tom? – Como podia uma criatura ser tão ingênua? Disse a mim mesmo com todas as forças que não era nada, que ela não passava de um brinquedo qualquer. Parecia que um ensaio de tudo que eu revelaria para Potter mais tarde se passava em minha mente: "É muito chato ter que ouvir os probleminhas bobos de uma garota de onze anos. Mas fui paciente. Respondi. Fui simpático, gentil."

Mas ao mesmo tempo as frases que ela tinha me dito grata, sempre alegre, com um sorriso especial que apenas eu recebia, se repetiam como flashes.

"Ninguém nunca me compreendeu como você, Tom... "

"É tão bom ter este diário para fazer confidências..."

"Você é meu melhor amigo e sabe o que é melhor? Posso tê-lo sempre comigo."

- Você _quer_ ficar? – Nunca em toda minha vida havia feito um esforço tão grande para não perder o controle, não aparentar sentimentos, não deixar transparecer uma única gota de emoção.

- Quero.

E eu sorri maldosamente pela primeira vez na frente da minha menina. Estava feito, agora ela estaria sozinha para sempre.

Desapareci, mas não sem antes ver lágrimas se formarem nos olhos dela.

_Fique assim, fique assim_

_Sempre assim_

_E se lembre de mim_

_Pelas coisas que eu dei_

_E também não se esqueça de mim_

_Quando você souber enfim_

_De tudo o que eu amei _

Ginny no princípio ouvia apenas frases soltas e sons desconexos, até que aos poucos pôde compreender melhor, pôde identificar as vozes.

_- Então, sua mãe morreu para salvar você. É, isso é um contra-feitiço poderoso. Estou entendendo agora... afinal de contas você não tem nada especial. Há uma estranha semelhança entre nós. Até você deve ter notado. Nós dois somos mestiços, órfãos, criados por trouxas. Provavelmente, desde o grande Slytherin, somos os dois falantes da língua das cobras a freqüentar Hogwarts. E até nos parecemos fisicamente... mas no final, foi um simples acaso que salvou você de mim. Era só o que eu queria saber._

Era Tom? O que ele estava dizendo? Nunca havia utilizado aquele tom de voz com ela. Tentou se mover, mas era impossível, nem dor sentia mais, apenas um torpor que a dominava completamente. Imagens confusas e desconexas passavam por sua cabeça a toda velocidade, mas ela era incapaz de pensar racionalmente. Não sentia seus membros e apenas por um segundo um arrepio percorreu-lhe a espinha, quando a voz de Harry se tornou próxima demais.

As palavras de Tom... Ele a estava humilhando, ela ainda podia ouvir e sentir o sarcasmo em sua voz. Estava contando todos seus segredos para Harry e admitindo o que a obrigara a fazer. Ela queria gritar, chorar e espernear. Daria qualquer coisa naquele momento para que pudesse sair daquele estado de torpor irritante e ao menos se ajoelhar aos pés de Tom implorando para que ele se calasse. O ódio e a vergonha lhe subiam a garganta formando um enorme bolo que lhe empatava a respiração, a qual estava fora de seu controle.

Tanto trabalho para recuperar o diário e Tom não queria ser recuperado, queria ficar com Harry. O garoto que sobreviveu, o garoto que ela amava. Sim, amava, no passado, porque agora sua raiva não poupava ninguém, nem o seu amado Potter. Ele era mais culpado por seu sofrimento do que Tom, este era apenas uma conseqüência, o ombro que ela procurara para chorar e que acabara se tornando muito mais do que um simples melhor amigo. Também tinha raiva de Harry por ser um objeto de tão grande atenção por parte de Tom. Estava com ciúmes dele, deles. Odiou aos dois e quis que lutassem até a morte, desejou arduamente que se engalfinhassem ali e rolassem pelo chão de pedra.

Tom estava deturpando a história deles, estava fazendo com que ela parecesse uma vítima quando na verdade era tudo fruto de suas escolhas. A estava tornando uma menina bobinha e Harry parecia acreditar piamente em tudo que ouvia. Mas ele não tinha mesmo como duvidar, não tinha se dado ao trabalho de ao menos procurar conhecê-la, sempre preocupado em solucionar mistérios e se meter em perigos, não havia percebido que a resposta para qualquer segredo estava bem ao seu lado, querendo falar, pedindo permissão para confiar nele.

Sons... O canto de uma fênix, o choro de uma fênix. Tom estava dizendo para o pássaro de Dumbledore se afastar de Harry. Um grito longo e cortante ecoou e Ginny não soube dizer ao certo se era dela ou de Tom, mas nesse momento sentiu uma dor intensa, como se uma lança a tivesse atravessado no meio do corpo. Seus olhos se moveram rapidamente e ela pôde vislumbrar um vulto se contorcendo, sangue jorrando como num rio. Não _sabia_ de quem era o sangue e muito menos o vulto, mas _sentia_ que era de Tom.

Um último momento e ela estava de volta ao mundo deles. De Ginny e Tom.

Tom se contorcia no chão curvado para frente, agora ele não parecia tão mais superior a ela. Agora ele era apenas mais uma alma sofredora, mesmo que ela já soubesse que Tom não era Tom, todos mereciam piedade em seu último momento. Estendeu a mão esperando que ele lhe desse a sua.

- Por quê? – Perguntou tristemente. – Tantas escolhas, tantas opções. O mundo é tão grande... Por quê você escolheu ser assim? Fazer essas coisas?

Ele fez um grande esforço para levantar a cabeça e olhá-la nos olhos. A mão dela ainda aguardava estendida, não conseguiu falar.

- Vamos, Tom. Aqui é nosso mundo, não é? Aqui você pode ser como quiser. – Ela tentou.

- Não, Aquário. – Sussurrou ele com um fio de voz. – É tarde demais.

- Nunca é tarde demais para mudar. – Ela tentou uma última vez.

- Por quê?

- Por que o quê?

- Por que não te conheci antes? – Ginny emudeceu. Ele finalmente conseguiu alcançar a mão dela e apertou-a levemente. – Obrigado.

E ela acordou.

**N/A:** O nome da música é _Valsa Para Uma Menininha_ de Toquinho e Vinícius de Moraes


End file.
